gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony
Tony is a of the New Orleans Police Department. This character is listed as the Uniformed Officer in the credits. Background He is a African-American officer. He is perhaps as close to what Mosely has as a 'partner'. Day 1, Tony is first seen at the police deparment near Mosely's Office with his arms crossed, and occasional shrug, when Gabriel first entered the police station as if he's guarding the office. But he leaves while Gabriel has a conversation with Fricks (possibly leaving just before or after Fricks mentions Mosely is not in his office and is on a case). He is later seen assisting Mosely at Lake Pontchartrain (Crime Scene). When Gabriel shows up he is taking notes near the body (near the road), and then covers the body after the other two police officers finish their examination of the site, and drive off. He moves over to Mosely and begins sketching the veve diagram section. After Malia Gedde drives up, and then after she leaves, he walks over to Mosely by the road to tell him that they are about to wrap everything up, and that its been another clean sweep. Mosely orders the body to be taken away in the meat wagon, and officer asks if he wants an officer left at the scene. But Mosely declines, and just orders that the tape be left up for a few days. The officer acknowledges, and then says he's ready to take the body away. The officer recovers the body again, and the ambulance driver Joe walks over from the ambulance to assist the officer, they move the body to a stretcher, and then coroner rolls the body to the ambulance. The officer and then Mosely gets into the police cruiser and they drive off together back to the station. On Day 3, he was standing guard while Franklin Mosely attempted to interview Crash on June 20th. When Mosely couldn't get any thing from Crash, he ordered Tony to take him away. Tony came over to the chair Crash was sitting in, raised his hand to his shoulder and pushed him out the chair, and then walked him out of the office, then to detention. See also *Tony (GK1HD) Behind the scenes Portrayed by Jeff Bennett. Tony's main sprite is him with his arms crossed, and occasional shrug (244.v56). This is his 'guard' posture, and its also used on Day 1 near Mosely's office. There is an additional sprite showing him walking away which is used when he walks away with Crash. Another sprite shows him putting a hand on Crash and shoving him out of his seat. Looking at the character on Day 1 describes him as a "uniformed officer" of the NOPD. The character at Lake Pontchertrain is not given a name. But there is a character listed in the credits as "Uniformed Officer", and the officer at the lake is the only other officer that has a speaking part in the game (other than the Motorcycle Cop who has his own separate listing). So putting the descripton of Tony on Day 1 at the precinct, and credits listed character, it is most likely they are intended to be the same individual. Tony is the only character in the game described specifically as the 'uniformed officer'. Tony is also mentioned and appears in the 20th Anniversary edition, in the same scene. Although his appearance and role is reduced in other parts and given a new scene in 20th Anniversary remake. Category:Characters (GK1)